


Jaybird home

by northerndiode



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Weirrrrrrrrrrrrrddd, kidding, sleepover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerndiode/pseuds/northerndiode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小杰鸟在蝙蝠穴开了个睡衣派对。<br/>Shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaybird home

**Author's Note:**

> 我在写的两分钟前爱上桶哥

第二个小时，他还在那里。  
第三个小时也在。  
军火库希望他把自己的家庭问题解决了，然后Jason站在蝙蝠侠宅府前，用三个小时试图说明“我不会留下来，不会，而且，说实话，我很快就走”。然后不停地分神。在天黑时他就开始觉得骑摩托车来不是个好主意。  
这让他看起来很幼稚，不成熟。  
军火库让他来是因为他经过哥谭时，被几只鸟追了一个晚上，一般来说他对应付小鸟得心应手，但三打一，这有点不公平了。那个蠢外星女人帮着他。  
算了，他把自己的屁股移上摩托座位，翘着腿等着有人经过。  
过了一会，Alfred从花园的一个角落走出来，向他做了个点头礼，然后招了招手。他就这么跟着管家进了大门。  
他一定比自己想象的更蠢，Alfred毫无悔意地将他领进了自己曾经的房间。刚上二楼他就发现了，并开始往回走。但老人以惊人的力道抓住了他的手腕：“不要向您的记忆屈服，”他坚定地说，“我收拾了那个房间，每一周。它和这栋房子的任何一个部分一样整洁。”  
“我很快就走。”他说，真聪明，回到原先准备的话题。但他有些没准备好。  
没有回答，反正他就在卧室门口了。  
“您错过了晚餐，”Alfred说，“在您犹豫不决的时候。”  
“真糟糕。”  
管家耸了耸肩，一副老派的英国绅士样。一瞬间，Jason以为他要蹦出来一句：“您的遗憾。”  
“等老爷回来后，我会告诉他您的停留。”管家补上一句，“我希望您到时还在。”  
他能眼睛都不眨地辜负Alfred，“当然。”  
老人满意地点了点头，门关上了。他开始打量四周，20平方米左右，一张床，一扇落地窗，一个柜子和一个小书架。书架上没有什么东西，他们不需要物尽其用。柜子没有被锁着，里面有一个正常规格的医疗包，用于大出血，骨折和各种意外。门是双层夹板，里面可能灌了铁浆。原本他在期望什么便宜点的，但在Bruce Wayne的家门口谈节俭，有些可笑。  
他妈的Bruce Wayne。  
他妈的Batman。  
太没有创意了。  
他背朝下倒在床上，用手捂住眼睛，满是灰尘的外套在床单（什么材料的？丝绸？当真？这让他感觉像个佣兵）上滑稽地乱划。这让他感觉很单薄，不太好。  
放松点，孩子。在这里，紧张害死你。  
在一声长而颤抖的吸气后，他从床上坐起来，开始冥想。

他冥想的深度很不够，听说有些人能让自己在黑暗中发光，或是靠意念移动东西。他只试过在冥想中解锁。

那是一个特别难解的锁。

几个小时后，快凌晨的时候，他听到一处的窗户打开了。Jason没睡，没等到Bruce，他不能睡，而他又不想留到明天。他对着一本“豺狼的日子”，不耐烦地看着，然后意识到自己在用五分钟读“格斗”。他可能比自己想的更困一点。  
窗外有几只枭在叫，就像前一段日子一样。几只鸟回来了吗？他想。  
毫无原因地，他想：Bruce回来了。  
或许是那扇打开的窗户提醒了他，为什么就不能从门进来？他想，然后想起蝙蝠洞的升降机，意识到自己疏忽了。他疲倦地撑住额头，准备看完这一章，然后去睡觉。  
一阵坚定的脚步声，沉重，至死不渝。  
他从来没有意识到，Batman的个头很大，那身披风一定帮了忙。但他应该已经卸下了玩具，剩下内甲和靴子。准备跟他道晚安。  
或者道早安。  
那个脚步声越接近Jason的房间就越轻，然后几乎就不见了，停在房门口不远的地方。  
他们开始对着门传话。  
“我猜你不会留到明天早饭，”Bruce冷冰冰地说，“你去哪了？”  
“这里，那里，基本都跑过了。”  
“很大的动静。”  
“而你却死守在索多玛里，好像这里就是罪恶的源泉。”  
“或许你应该留下来，学会冷静。”  
一阵沉默。“如果你现在开始教育我，我就会砸破窗户，逃走，然后把泥人和杀手鳄引到这里来，我说到做到。”  
“不，Jason，为什么你就不能认真听我说？——先打开这扇门，我可以进来吗？”  
门没有锁，但他走过去，然后对上一双疲倦的眼睛。  
他们互相打量着，Bruce把内甲换了下来，套上一件运动T恤，上面用大写加粗字体写了“华盛顿”，让人辨认不出来这是首都，还是一家果核饮料公司。  
“你身上没带枪。”Bruce指出。  
“当然没带枪，为什么我要带枪进我的家？”  
他说的那么理直气壮，一瞬间自己也差点相信了。  
“你来找我，”Batman开始像一只狼一样地绕着他转圈，他高估了Jason，这时候他很放松，甚至连武器都放在床头，“别浪费我们的时间了，你想要说什么？”  
“我的人被罗宾追来追去，”在措辞上他犹豫了一下，“朋友”是更确切的称呼，但“人”就酷多了。“我们没有什么利益上的冲突，是吧？”  
“你没有利益观念。”  
“有道理，但我不需要一个新的麻烦。”  
Bruce的手抬起来，犹豫了一下，红头罩看到上面的硬茧，然后抚摸着他的颧骨。一阵沉默后，他终于说：“你看起来比之前好多了。”  
“You say the sweetest words.”  
一阵沉默，他们要不互相打量，要么看着地板和天花板，选择很有限。最终Jason凑过去，揽住他的腹部。  
他差点就要说抱歉了，他们很久没有见面了，隔阂太多，他们不知道哪一句话就会触发陷阱。Bruce没有躲开，这是个好开头。他的手指小心翼翼地磨搓对方的小腹，他的手指很凉，Bruce的身体更凉。过了一会他不再谨慎，然后伸进Batman的双腿之间，撕扯着休闲裤。Bruce拉开他的手，一瞬间他以为这个小小的尝试失败了，直到一股温热的呼吸喷上他的肩膀，Bruce在轻轻地咬他。  
狂犬病毒。*  
Jason没出声，用食指和中指把他拍开了。他舔了舔嘴唇，潮湿的嘴唇从男人的脖颈吻下来，他遇到了一点麻烦，烦躁地扯了一下T恤。“等一下，”Bruce说，然后将它脱下来，露出一片布满疤痕，宽阔的脊背。  
他追随脊椎，一路向下，数到第十一节。这里，他想，避开肋骨，直穿左肺。  
Jason停留了一下，然后眨眨眼，继续吻下去。  
“我很想让你闭嘴，然后滚一边去，但我们很久没见面了。”  
“岁月改人。”  
Batman，就任由被吻着，懒洋洋地说：“你应该让技术更好的人干这事。”  
“不客气。”  
“你会弄脏床单。”  
他终于被激怒了。  
“滚。”Jason说。  
Bruce转过身来下来，蓝眼睛死板地看着他。在意识到他们都不会退让后，男人放松下来，他们以一种便扭的姿势拥抱着，最后Jason说：“真的？”  
Bruce呼吸了几次，一点干涸了的血从他的后颈上显露出来。“差不多。”  
“不去找你的氪星男友？”  
蝙蝠侠不屑地哼了一声，“礼仪，”他懒洋洋地说。  
“那好吧，”Jason伸出手去抓住对方的肩膀，拉进一个温暖的吻中，“我爱死你了。”

 

FIN


End file.
